Last Moment Aboard the ARK
by Teila Fox
Summary: Ugh, I hate hackers. Anyway, in my POV, what could have happened on the ARK.


Last Moments on the ARK  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are (c) to SEGA. =D ALL HAIL SEGA!  
  
-----------------  
  
The space colony ARK was on its crash collision course to the planet known as earth. The people on it was in fear, savoring their last moments of life. Professor Gerald Robotnik had released his revenge upon the world, and now everyone would pay for the death of his loving grand daughter, Maria. This was truly the end.  
----  
  
Sonic sighed and watched as the space colony neared earth from a nearby window. Everyone was silent, knowing that this was the end of all there lives.Dr.Eggman simply bowed his head and looked over at Sonic, the hedgehog he had been battling with all these years.. and now it was all going to end. He slowly walked out of the control room and onto another part of the ARK to be alone.  
----  
  
Tails had his eyes closed and his arms hung loosely at his side. He felt like he wanted to cry, but he wanted to be mature during this sad ending. He remembered all the past times he had with Sonic.. going on adventures, and just hanging around. He remembered the tall buildings of Station Square, and the quiet waters and beautiful scenery of the Mystic Ruins. He would keep those images in his head forever. He secretly cried, his head down so noone would see him. With his eyes red and puffy, he looked at earth sadly, knowing he would never be able to see that planet again.  
----  
  
Sonic placed his hands behind his back, looking down at earth. He never even got to tell Amy about his feelings.. his true feelings about her. Even though he might have never acted like it, he loved Amy very much, she meant the world to him. He stood up straight. He had to tell Amy now, it was now or never..  
----  
  
Amy was sitting down in a corner. Crying silently. She didn't even move as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her pink bangs fell in front of her face, but she didn't care. It was over. She was going to die. She suddenly heard footsteps coming towards her. She then heard a quiet voice.   
"Amy.."   
Amy looked up to see Sonic looking at her. She stared at him, his eyes were filled with fear and anxiety. She can tell he wanted to say something.  
  
"Yes Sonic..?" Amy asked quietley, sniffling a little as she whipped her tears away. Sonic sat down next to her, and swept her bangs away from her face. Amy looked at him, wondering what he had to say. Sonic took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Amy.. even though I never said it, I have always cared for you.. you mean everything to me.. and now that this is happening, I might as well say this now.. I.. I love you Amy Rose.. Every time you smiled that warm smile of yours at me, I felt my heart beat increase.. you make me feel as if I was flying, and I don't want to come down. You're my only true weakness, and I don't think I can love anyone as much as I love you Amy Rose.."  
  
When Sonic said that, she felt her heart skip a beat. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her. She stared at Sonic, his piercing emerald green eyes staring back at hers. What happened next was something that Amy had wanted ever since she met Sonic.  
  
Sonic kissed Amy.  
----  
  
Sonic didn't know what came over him, he just wanted to kiss her.. feel her soft lips pressed against his. It felt like magic, medicine for the soul. He finally broke off and looked down at the floor blushing. Amy just stared at him. She was still in shock, but her heart urged her to say something.   
"Sonic.. I.. I love you too.." Amy said. She suddenly threw herself into his open arms and cried freely. She layed her head against his tan chest and listened to his heart beat. Sonic pulled her close and rocked her gently.  
----  
  
Knuckles saw them from where he was, unaware Rouge was watching as well. But that wasn't the only thing Rouge was looking at. Her sapphire eyes were mainly fixed on the red echidna. Knuckles smiled at the new couple. But then his smile faded as he remember their new lives together would be shortlived, as the ARK was soon to enter the Earth's atmosphere. He sighed and then he turned around to see Rouge staring at him. Royal purple and saphire eyes met together, and were fixed on each other for a brief second. Then Knuckles quickly turned away, his cheeks red and hot. He knew he had feelings for Rouge, he realized that when he saved her from falling to her death. He just thought.. that being guardian and being alone was what he was created for. These new feelings of love and longing felt weird, but he wanted to let it all out. Let out all his feelings. He knew this was the very last chance he could. He slowly walked over to Rouge, his huge hands behind his back, and his red dreadlocks swaying as he walked. He faced Rouge and looked straight into her eyes. He took her hand and held it within his huge hand. He then did the only think that came to his mind first.  
  
He kissed her.  
----  
Rouge was shocked. She never expected this to happen. But she was even more shocked at herself when she realized she was kissing him back. They broke off and Knuckles looked at her, his cheeks a light red. But before he can say anything, Rouge placed a finger on his lips.   
" Knuckles, I know what you want to say.. I want to as well.."   
Knuckles took her into his strong arms and hugged her tightly. He whispered in her ear..  
"Rouge.. I love you.." he said with his eyes closed. Rouge smiled and whispered.  
"I love you too Knuckles.."  
So they just stood there, being held in each other's arms, knowing this will be the last time ever.  
----  
  
Suddenly, while the two couples were enjoying their last moments together. Eggman stumbled in, busting the door open. Everyone looked up at him.  
  
"Everyone! We have now enter the Earth's atmosphere! This is the end.." He said, his usually powerful voice now barely above a whisper. Everyone bowed their heads. Tails looked out the window as he started to see the landscapes of earth. He closed his eyes and looked away to Sonic. Sonic looked at him back and nodded. Tails nodded back. A voice then came over the loudspeaker.  
"Space colony ARK collision in 10 seconds."  
Everyone tensed up at those words.   
"10.."  
Eggman bowed his head and mumbled a few words of his last thoughts to himself.  
"9.."  
Tails curled up into a ball and closed his eyes, ready for the end.  
"8.."  
Rouge held on to Knuckles and looked at him, her eyes filled with fear.  
"7.."  
Knuckles looked back at her and held her close.   
"6.."  
The ARK got closer to the Earth, with people looking up at it with fear.  
"5.."   
Amy glanced at Sonic and grasped his hand.  
"4.."  
Sonic looked back at her. He took her hand and kissed it softly.  
"3.."  
Amy looked at Sonic and neared her face to his.  
"2.."  
Sonic neared his face to hers, their faces now almost touching.  
"1.."  
Sonic and Amy's lips met as they shared in their last kiss..  
"Zero."  
The last thing Sonic remembered was Amy screaming out Sonic's name, and then all went black.  
---  
er.. Done. O_o Kaput, the End. *plays Live and Learn* =D 


End file.
